


In Which Frank Doesn't Even Know Who Gerard Is But Gerard Still Jacks Off To Him

by noneveragain



Series: Here's To The Frerard [8]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Frank doesn't know gerard, Frerard, Gerard Thinks about Frank while jerking off, Gerard loves frank, Hair Pulling, M/M, Masturbate, Masturbating, Masturbation, Smut, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has the biggest crush on Frank Iero and that god damn smirk of his got Gerard needy and horny so he decided to fix his problem in his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Frank Doesn't Even Know Who Gerard Is But Gerard Still Jacks Off To Him

"Oh fuck yeah, Frank." Gerard moaned, his body sprawled out on his bed pumping himself rapidly as he 

Gerard needed alone time and he needed it now. He spent all fucking day staring at the heartthrob that was Frank Iero. He made him ache because of his hotness. God Frank was one sexy mother fucker and Gerard knew it. He spent the past hour and a half torturing himself with fantasies of him and Frank making out, or touching each other, fucking even. He wanted it all to happen so bad but he was a simple annoying kid and would have to settle with simply jerking off to all of the fantasies and thoughts that ran through his head. 

Frank was the literal definition of sex. At least to Gerard he was. The way his eyelashes gently caress his skin when he blinks, the way his hair flows gently when he shakes his head, the way his teeth shine brightly whenever he smiles that adorable smile, fuck the way he smirked. Fuck - that smirk. Gerard would almost instantly feel his cock swell whenever he caught a glimpse of it. 

Gerard's brother Mikey always talked to Frank and that just angered Gerard honestly. They always fucking hung out and Gerard was too much of an outcast to even attempt to talk to the punk hottie. 

Frank and Gerard weren't friends. They never talked to each other, at all. Frank had noticed Gerard a couple of times but never thought anything of it. He was just another kid you know? But Gerard noticed Frank - hell he didn't just notice him he was even so creepy as to jerk off to him as well. 

Here Gerard was, laying down in his bed moaning with his hand wrapped around his cock thinking about nothing but how good it would feel if Frank's callused fingers were caressing his skin and pumping him roughly. He wondered what it would feel like if Frank were to be here right now, pounding into him making him scream and moan and whine. 

"Feels so go- feels so good, fuck yeah." Gerard moaned to himself. His mind was completely clouded by lust as he pumped himself as quickly as he could. 

He had been at it for a while now, his hand already aching from the effort he was putting in because he was just so close but his hand just wasn't enough. He's jerked off quite a bit the past few days because Frank shaved the side of his head and that just set Gerard's hormones off like crazy. 

Gerard's hand needed a break but he's not going to stop. He squeezed the base softly and rubbed his hand upward on the shaft, his thumb digging into the slit as he moaned harshly. 

"Mmm, Fra-Frank, Frank, Frank," He moaned loudly, craving the boy be there with him. He brought a hand up to tug on his hair and choked on the pleasure he was feeling. Everything he was doing with his hand amplified by a hundred. It felt so much better. He tugged on his hair again, moaning a long string of cuss words and Franks name. 

It all felt so good, the pleasure he was feeling was too good for his own health but he couldn't help but tug on his hair repeatedly. Both hands now occupied as he remembered something he saw in a porno that seemed to make the guys there feel good.

He brought a hand up to his mouth sucking noisily before bringing a hand down and pressing a finger into his hole. He made a groan of discomfort as he forced his body to open up at the foreign intrusion. It felt so weird but he couldn't help but moan as the pain of the stretch. It felt too good, so good he added another finger and groaned again as he stretched open even more. 

He began picking up a steady pace with his fingers, them thrusting in and out of his body when he pressed up against that special bundle of nerves that had him screaming out in the most intense amount of pleasure he's ever received. 

"Fuck yes, fuck yes, fuck yes." He moaned loudly, thrusting his finger in repeatedly on the special spot that caused him so much pleasure. His hand working his cock rapidly as he felt so full just from his fingers. The pleasure he was feeling was unimaginable. He loved and drank in all the feelings that were being thrown at him. 

He felt his stomach ache from the pressure that was building up from his rapidly approaching orgasm. He's never felt so exhilarating in his life. 

A light coat of sweat covered his body as one final thrust of his fingers he was coming. He came so hard all over the bedsheets his head was reeling and his vision whited out for a moment. 

"Frank, yeah. Felt so good." He panted out, forgetting the fact that Frank wasn't present in the room but it still was satisfying enough to imagine he was. 

He cleaned up his mess and took a look outside. The sun was already setting and he had to go meet Mikey at the movies soon so he had to get ready despite the drowsiness that was overwhelming him. 

He definitely had to do this again. 


End file.
